Fall For Me
by RozaKova
Summary: In order to pay for college, Rose stars in 'Adult Films.' However, her whole life changes when she is injured on the set one day, and begins to fall for her physiotherapist, Dr. Belikov. This is rated M for a reason! Proceed with caution.


**Hi everyone, this is my first story on fanfiction so I hope you will all enjoy it. I am kind of nervous about how you will all react to something so bold, so your reviews and support would really be awesome. **

**Again, this story is rated M for a reason! Leave now if you are not comfortable with reading lemons.**

**Chapter 1**

**Rose's Point of View:**

The sound of moans filled the air around me. Anyone sane could tell that they were fake, but in this industry, being fake is key. Nothing is real about the work I do. Everything ranging from my blond wig that clashes terribly with my almond skin, ridiculous stage name, and stupid sounds should be more than enough to remind viewers that this is nothing but a fantasy. For the sake of keeping my job, I suppose it is fortunate that men find scenes like this so bloody attractive.

I cried out in pain as my coworker leaned down to literally bite my nipple. Whatever, the people watching will just assume I am crying out in pleasure. He continued thrusting into me hard and squeezed both of my tits as I continued making sounds that were hopefully sexy.

I closed my eyes for a moment and tried to pretend that I was experiencing this moment with someone else under different circumstances. An image of my high school teacher from two years ago came to mind and I sighed, thinking about those beautiful blue eyes that I could get lost in. Mr. Conta was definitely attractive, funny, good at teaching, sweet... and married... and has a child. Fuck my life.

I was jolted from my thoughts as Xander suddenly pulled out of me, and proceeded to cum all over my face.

I fake smiled at him and licked my lips, as if it were the most delicious thing I had ever tasted.

"Cut!" the director yelled.

"Xander, why can't you just control yourself?" I yelled at him. "Slow down if you feel like you are going to finish. Now we are going to have to stay here for at least another half hour until we can finish this stupid video!"

Xander looked down sheepishly. He had already cummed twice already, and was only lasting five minutes in between each round. This video is supposed to be an hour long. At least the scene of him cumming all over me is bound to be good if we have to keep doing it over and over again.

"I swear I'm normally not like this," Xander exclaimed, looking so vulnerable. I almost felt sorry for the guy.

"Xander, we are going to have to cut your pay since we will now have to pay the director and crew members for a lot longer than we initially thought we would!" Yelled our ass of a boss, Stan. I suppose the only good thing about him as that he never checks me out, unlike all of the creeps who film me. Instead, Stan narrowed his eyes at me. "Dhampira, your stomach isn't perfectly flat. I thought I made it very clear that you were not to eat during the day of filming."

I glared at him. Not to be conceited, but I have a great body and I know it. It is how I got this job in the first place.

Stan turned towards Xander once more. "In addition to your pay cut, I will only give you a five minute break until we get back to work."

Xander's eyes widened. "Five minutes?" he exclaimed. "No way man, it's way too sensitive still!"

Before we had started shooting, Xander had taken Viagra so that he would stay hard for a long time. Despite having just finished, he was hard as a rock. I couldn't feel very sorry for him though.

"It's too sensitive?" I exclaimed, glaring at him. "Did you not consider that my nipples were sensitive when you began biting them as if you were trying to eat them? Just suck it up. I want to go home already."

I walked away, and took a long sip of water. During breaks, we were permitted to wear robes and towels to cover ourselves up which was such a relief since breaks are when the camera men try talking to me.

I was so not in the mood to be harassed by some random guy, so I randomly strolled around the studio until the five minutes were up.

I stripped off my robe, and joined Xander at the couch that we were to be fucking on.

After being instructed on the position and mood that the two of us were suppose to act, I straddled him and lowered myself onto his hardness. Taking pity on him, I began slowly, since he was clearly not ready to go yet. But the director quickly gave me cues to speed up, so I began bouncing on him quicker.

This time, Xander lasted, and we were thankfully able to finish shooting the scene.

* * *

Standing in front of the mirror at my dorm room, the same thought as always drifted through my mind; Is this worth it?

I looked around my dorm room, at my new best friend's empty bed, and knew that college was where I was meant to be. I have always loved athletics, and I can so easily see myself becoming either an athletic or physiotherapist. Porn makes getting the education that I need to get those jobs possible. My parents both abandoned me at a young age, so I have basically no money, and no home. With porn, I am actually able to make more money than I lose on tuition and living expenses.

But is it worth it?

I felt a tear trickle down my cheek. I brushed my fingers through my long dark brown hair, sighing as I felt how soft and real it was. Dhampira is just a persona that I portray. Without violating dozens of laws to view my banking information, no one will ever be able to find out that I am her.

Except, I will always remember how I have allowed my body to be violated. This tidal wave of emotions normally hits me the day after shooting a scene, but time always heals the emotions away. Time makes Dhampira seem more and more like a distant fantasy.

**How did you like it? I know that the idea of Rose being a porn star is out of character, but at the same time, I feel like I can still capture her essence in this story, and there is obviously a ton of room for character development. Sorry this chapter is a bit short, but it is mainly just an introduction. Is this a story that you would like me to continue?**


End file.
